Tristeza
by Neko-Fafa
Summary: Este es un fic shonen ai KaiRei, es un intento de angstdrama, mi primer intento por lo demas, espero que les guste, es muy triste. One-shot


Hola, yo soy Fafa-chan y este es mi primer fic en esta seccion, viva el yaoi!!!!!, KaixRei 4ever!!!! , quiero aclarar que (para mi desgracia), ninguno de los personajes de beyblade me pertenecen sino que son de su autor, no míos, aunque si lo fueran, Mao estaría muerta, jajajajajaja (risa malefica), ejem, bueno, este es un fic shonen ai, lo que significa relacion hombre/hombre, pero muy suave, este fic es basicamente una de serie de recuerdos de Rei, perdon por poner tantos flash back, este fic lo hice en un momento de mucha tristeza, mientras escuchaba "Hijo de la luna", de Mecano, una cancion realmente hermosa , es una de mis canciones favoritas, bueno, dejo el palabrerío y ahi va el fic, pereja: Kai/Rei.  
  
Mi patetico intento de Angst/Drama  
  
Kai, por favor, ven- decía Rei por el teléfono, con todos sus demas amigos detras, tratando de escuchar.  
  
-estoy ocupado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-respondio con dureza el ruso-japones.  
  
-por favor, todos quieren que vengas  
  
-cuando termine voy  
  
-claro Kai, te esperamos-dijo el moreno con tristeza.  
  
-que ha dicho?-le pregunto Tyson con curiosidad.  
  
-dijo que estaba ocupado y que cuando terminara vendría, pero es seguro que no vendra.-Rei se sentía terrible, luego de finalmente haber podido acercarse a Kai, todo habia terminado, incluso había pensado que Kai correspondía sus sentimientos.Aun recordaba los momentos que paso junto a él, n su mansion, en el parque de la ciudad, con los demas, siempre que podia estaba con {el, incluso si llovia, el se conseguia un paraguas como podia para poder visitarlo.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Hola, esta Kai?-preguntó Rei, en las puertas de una gran mansion, a una amable señora, quien era la empleada de Kai, lo quería igual que una madre, en esa casa, ademas de Kai, vivia un nbiño menor que el, era hijo de la empleada domestica, admiraba mucho el beyluchador, y quería ser como él, tambien habitaba una chica mayor que Kai, Rei no la conocía muy bien, pero de todas formas le agradaba, ademas estaba el papa de lños niños, todos querian a Kai como uno mas de la familia, y ahora tambien a Rei, quien había descubierto todo un lado amable de Kai, siempre que podía iba a visitarlo, y su presencia en la casa era frecuente.  
  
-Si hijo, como has estado?-preguntó amablemente la señora.  
  
-Bien, muchas gracias, ¿puede llamarlo?  
  
-Claro, pasa, eres bienvenido.  
  
-Muchas gracias.- se sentia extraño siempre que llegaba, y actuaba con mucha timidez.  
  
-Kai!, te buscan, es Rei!- grito la señora escaleras arriba, kai bajó para resivir a Rei.  
  
-Hola Rei, te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías.  
  
-Sabes que me encanta venir.  
  
-Vamos a practicar Beyblade, he estado practicando y tengo piesas nuevas.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Si, asi había empezado su "amistad", o mejor dicho, acercamiento, el iba a visitarlo para practicar beyblade, le primera vez no la recordaba, todo habia sido espontaneo, le encantaba el gato que tenia Kai, siempre que veía a Kai practicar, el gato se le acercaba y se le acurrucaba en sus piernas, ronrroneando.  
  
Otro Flash Back  
  
Rei se encontraba con el gato en las piernas, mientras observaba a Kai entrenar.  
  
-Creo que le agradas- dijo Kai, sonrriendo.  
  
-Si, me encantan los felinos en general, pero los gatos y los tigres son mis favoritos .  
  
-Te pareces a el.  
  
-Uh?  
  
-En los ojos, dorados, tambien en los colmillos.  
  
-Me alagas   
  
-Kai, hijo, a comer.- dijo la señora, entrando al salon de entrenamiento.  
  
- Ya vamos ¿quieres quedarte a comer Rei?  
  
-Claro, si no es molestia.-rei hablaba con timidez, por lo general se quedaba a comer alli, y le preocupaba que fuera una molestia para ellos, ya quwe siempre terminaba quedandose a comer, y cuando terminaba era muy tarde y tenía que irse. Por lo general trataba de irse antes, para no molestar.  
  
-No es ninguna hijo, ven.- la señora fue con ellos hacia el comedor, en el cual todos se sentaban, Kai a la cabeza de la mesa, y Rei en el puesto que quedaba a su lado.  
  
Fin Flash Back.  
  
"Si, me encantaba ir alli, era tan divertido, pero... Kai ahora no quiere ni verme, ya no habla conmigo, con nadie, a vuelto a cerrarse"-pensaba el chico, mientras una lagrima corria por su rostro.-"que hice para que me tratara asi?, porque nos distanciamos nuevamente?, yo no quiero eso, yo... yo... lo amo!, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, lo amo!"-ahora se encontraba sentado en los columpios del parque al que solia ir con Kai, recordando todos los momentos con el, desde aquella vez que se lo encontró, hasta cuando le contó un sueño que habia tenido, el habia sido feliz esa vez, sabía que para que Kai le contara algo asi, debia ser porque le tenia mucha confianza.  
  
Pero ahora todo estaba olvidado, seguramenter kai no recordaba nada de eso, y otras cosas estaban en su mente. Se sentia estupido, pensando en el luego de tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo que no lo veía, se sentia patetico, de seguro el ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Lagrimas corrian sin parar por sus ojos al pensar en esta posibilidad, la posibilad de perderlo... para siempre.  
  
Pero no sabía que hacer, ya no tenia mucho tiempo, recordaba aquella vez que Kai, luego se haberle estado comentando sobre sus nuevos estudios de mitologia e historia de antiguas civilizaciones, cosa que le encantaba oír, aunque duraba todo un dia por charla, solo escuchaba y no daba opinion, le habia comentado que se iría del pais, a Rusia, en busca de unos familiares que el habia encontrado en antiguas fotos de Voltaire, habiendo la posibilidad de que estuvieran vivos aun, aquella vez decidio que el dia en que el se fuera, lo iria a visitar, le diria de sus sentimientos, y lo besaría, algo que siempre habia deseado hacer.  
  
Para su fortuna, Kai no se fue, se quedo, Rei pudo respirar tranquilo, y dejar de pedir que los dias pasaran lentamente.  
  
Rio amargamente, recordando una vez que lo oyo cantar, tenia una voz hermosa, aunque no se lo hubiese imaginado de el, siendo tan frío como el hielo, a excepcion de que lo conocieras bien, luego de eso, siempre que el chico cantaba, el se deleitaba, le gustaba escucharlo, dijera lo que dijese, no importaba, mientras siguiera hablandole solo a él, lo escuchaba cantar, esperando escuchar esa hermosa voz por siempre. Lastima que no fue asi, ahora ya nunca lo escucharia, nunca...  
  
En ningun momento las lagrimas dejaron de brotar de sus tristes ojos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo abrazara, sentirse protegido en sus fuertes brazos. En sueños, iba a la habitacion de Kai, el podia volar, asi que se acercaba y cuidaba sus sueños, acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad y luego depositaba un beso en su frente, se quedaba un rato mas observandole, y se marchaba, volvia a su cama y dormia, soñando con estar nuevamente con el, imaginando que en verdad habia tocado su palida mejilla.  
  
Comenzo a recordar cosas mas recientes...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Una vez en que habia logrado que Kai se reuniera con ellos, decidieron salir a caminar, llegaron a ese parque, al que atraía los recuerdos de Rei, y se sentaron en los columpios, Rei se quedo de pie, apoyado en los fierros que servian para sujetarlos, se recargoi en ellos, mirando a Kai, quien se balanceaba suavemente, sin mirarlo, mantenia los ojos cerrados y un rostro apacible.  
  
En uno de sus balanceos, Kai paso a rozar sus piernas con las de Rei, haciendo que una sensacion placentera lo recorriera por completo, intento que eso volviera a ocurrir, pero al parecer kai se dio cuenta, porque detuvo su balanceo, y despues de un rato se retiro, alegando que tenia un compromiso que cumplir, dejando a Rei aun mas triste de lo que estaba.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Luego de todos estos recuerdos, y unos cuantos mas, como cuando se tuvieron que esconder debajo de la cama, ellos dos solamente, o el de cuando se ponian a mirar las estrellas, luego de una tarde movida de mucha diversion, se decidio, debia contarle a Kai de sus sentimientos, se lo diría, esperaba que Kai no lo golpeara, tan solo lo dejara ir, en nombre de la bella amistad que habian tenido. Se puso de pie y se dirigio a la mansion de Kai, corrio, tenia un extraño presentimiento, algo que le oprimia el pecho, corrio con todas sus fuerzas, al llegar, toco con desesperacion el timbre de la casa, le abrio una señora totalmente desconocida.  
  
-Señora!, esta Kai? - pregunto con desesperacion, la presion en su pecho aumentando.  
  
-¿Kai?, aqui no vive ningun Kai.-Rei palidecio ante las palabras de la mujer.  
  
-P-pero, si esta es la mansion Hiwatari-Dijo, asustado.  
  
-Debes referirte a los antiguos dueños de la mansion jovencito, esta casa fue vendida hace una semana, y el dueño acaba de irse del pais.- Rei sintio como algo dentro de el se rompia, le costaba respirar.  
  
-Y ust-usted sabe a- a donde fu-fueron los dueños- se esforzaba por contener las lagrimas que trataban de salir.  
  
-No, nadie lo sabe en realidad, creo que el chico no le dijo a nadie.  
  
-B-Bien, gra-gracias señora.  
  
-De nada jovencito, lastima, si hubieras llegado unos segundos antes hubieras podido hablar con el - la mujer trato de animarlo, pero esa frase lo hizo sentir peor.  
  
-a-adios.  
  
Se marcho corriendo y derramando lagrimas, estaba destrozado, llego al parque nuevamente, se sento en el columpio y lloro, dia y noche lloro, por el amor que habia perdido y jamas recuperaria, se habia ido, sin saber que lo amaba, sin saber que daria hssta su vida por el.  
  
Fin  
  
Por fin termine, me gusto como quedo, me alegra saber de que al menos ocupe mi inspiracion para algo, espero que os guste, y porfavor, dejen reviews, me haran feliz , esto es un one-shot, y no me creo capaz de hacerle continuacion, eso es todo, sayo.  
  
Fafa-chan (saludos a Pily-san, Misato-san, Maca-san y Tachi-san, y en especial a Gabri-kun, quien me dio la historia para hacer este fic)  
  



End file.
